To Liven Things Up
by Hurr I'm A Durr
Summary: Things have gone on with the SSX competitors since the month before, at a killer party. That night is too memorable and too blurry... what exactly went on, and are the consuquences entirely fair? Viggo/Allegra, among others. R/R, see vu play. 3
1. Chapter 1 Shocking Information

**Welcome, people! This was a random idea and I hope I got all the facts right (there are a few that I may need to alter in time…) Either way, please enjoy and review it, loves!**

**Thanks!**

It was nine-seventeen in the morning. Allegra Sauvagess could think of one distraction, and that was looking over and over again at her phone. The ride would be long and the taxi driver didn't even ask why he'd seen Allegra flipping off a doctor on her way out of the hospital. If he was Allegra, he would have flipped him off, too; who wouldn't have?

Now, after the appointment that had gone disappointingly short, Allegra laid her head against the leather seat and watched the city outside the window. As always, Metro City was covered in snow and even looked neon-blue in daylight, even though it happened to be an overcast day. It was huge, but not that huge; everyone knew each other and everyone knew who the SSX competitors were, including Allegra. Word had already spread among the competitors that Allegra was going to the hospital for some reason today, thanks to Kaori. If Kaori said one more word, Allegra swore she would -

Allegra's phone vibrated; it was Kaori. Allegra growled.

"Everything all right back there, miss?" the taxi driver asked, and Allegra ignored him.

_**Your appointment go well?**_ was Kaori's text. _**Everybody worried about you! See you soon friend! =)**_

Allegra shut her phone. She wanted to rearrange that piece of junk so that smiley face could break into pieces. Everybody was worried? About what? Kaori didn't tell them anything - did she?

"Dammit." The taxi driver adjusted his mirror. "Morning traffic. This always takes awhile, miss…"

_Could this day get any worse?_ Allegra asked herself.

"Better not take too long, or soon there'll be another person in this car."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Back at the Green Station Lodge on Peak One, the usual morning-riot was ago. In that lodge, Mac and Viggo shared a room, Griff and Nate shared a room and Kaori and Allegra shared a room. All four 'newbies' were present as this lodge, and you couldn't rent an apartment in Metro City until you'd earned enough money from winnings. They were halfway through the season, and cabin fever was apparent but ignored.

The five competitors that were there that morning sat around the place, yawning and drinking coffee, except for little Griff; he was running around from person to person, asking who knew about Allegra yet. Mac, who was hanging upside down and listening to his iPod, was the first to lose it over Griff.

"I've had it, dawg," he said, turning over and tossing a pillow at Griff. "Someone take that lil punk up to the daycare center or something!"

Griff glared. "Shut up, Mac! Aren't _you_ worried about Allegra?"

Mac sat up fully. "Damn, I don't know. She's only been gone a couple hours."

"She got up at the crack of dawn," Nate added, not looking up from the novel he was reading. "She ran outta here before any of us were even awake. Something's weird with her."

Mac spread out his arms. "What could be weird, dawg? Al's da shit - she ain't gonna go to the hospital just 'cuz of a little bruise."

"Oh, it's not because of a _bruise_."

Mac turned around to see Elise entering the room.

"What are _you_ doing here, Elise?" Griff asked.

"I'm here to see my boo," Elise said, kissing an unenthusiastic Nate on the head. "And to tell you all the news about Allegra."

"Yes!" Griff bolted to the table and jumped up and down. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Is she okay?"

Elise wrinkled her nose and nudged Griff down with one long fingernail. "She's okay, more or less. Yesterday, I -"

Rolling his eyes, Mac laid back on the couch and plugged in his earphones. "Probably some stupid bruise that Rolig told her to go to the hospital for -"

"I said it wasn't an injury, geek," Elise sneered. "And - _pssh_ - Viggo Rolig sure as hell doesn't know about it -"

Griff's eyes were huge. "Why? Why doesn't Viggo know? Does it -"

"Shut _up_, scrub," Elise said. "I wasn't finished. Viggo doesn't know about it, because - well, um …" She motioned for Nate, Mac and Griff to move closer, and at least Griff and Nate listened. Mac had to be pulled by Griff. "You all knew that Viggo was in love with Allegra, right?"

Nate groaned and went back to his book; he wasn't big on things this girly. On the other hand, Mac raised his eyebrows and stared at Elise, while Griff gasped.

"Really? Are you sure? Viggo LOVES Allegra? Why didn't he tell me that? Why didn't _anyone_ tell me that?"

"It's obvious, little guy," Nate drawled. "The way he always gets worried about her, and freaks out whenever she talked about other guys…and you remember that night a couple weeks ago, right?"

"Oh my God." Elise shook her fake, blonde head. "I am never, ever gonna forget that night. But, anyway, here's how I know what's happening: It's the other day at Ruthless Ridge, right? Psymon's in first, I'm right behind, and Allegra's in third. That was first heat. Well, right after first heat, I go to the bathroom to change outfits when I see Allegra. And get this - she's a carrying a pee -"

All of a sudden, the four of them heard a squeaky outburst of Japanese swears from the other room. Kaori, looking furious, stormed into the room, yelling at each of them turn by turn.

"You're all bad! Bad, bad, _bad_! How you like it if someone talk mean about you when you at the hospital? Allegra's no well, you must be nice to her!" Kaori cried, waving her finger like a mad teacher. "I should have NEVER tell you where she go! When she come back, you give her hugs and tell her it okay, not ask her why she go! You make her sad! You hear me, Elise? And you, Mac! NO MORE MEAN TALK!" And then she left.

The others stared after her, trying to believe that someone would actually care that much about gossiping. Then, Griff laughed.

"A _pee_? She was carrying a _pee_?" he asked. "Wouldn't it leak out of her hands?"

"That's nasty, dawg." Mac shook his head. "Grow the fuck up."

"Shh! Will you two just stop it?" Elise asked under her breath. "Do you _want_ Kaori to come back in here?"

Griff quickly shook his head. "No way! I've never seen her so mad, man…"

"I have," Mac said.

"Whatever!" Elise sighed. "To answer your question, Griff, she wasn't carrying pee…she was carrying a pee stick."

There was silence. Other than Nate, who was muttering, "oh shit," Griff kept up his confused look and Mac just stared. This went on for at least a minute and a half.

Nate looked like someone had hit him in the head. "Jesus, I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?" Griff grabbed some of Nate's shirt. "What's a pee stick? What's wrong with Allegra?"

"Shh! Shut up, fool!" Mac hissed. "I know what's wrong with Al. Viggo fucking went and knocked her up. Damn, this sucks!"

Griff covered his mouth in shock.

Elise nodded. "That's right, guys. Allegra is pregnant."

R/R pleasee


	2. Chapter 2 Ignorance is Bliss

**Welcome back! Not much to say… darn it… well, just enjoy, how about that? **

**Thank you mucho!**

Now, in the Green Station Lodge, everybody was silent. News like this just didn't happen during SSX. The only things to worry about were losing or pissing off Zoe or Psymon. People who entered this circuit just weren't irresponsible enough to get pregnant - were they?

The fire in the fireplace was dying out, so Nate stopped his pacing to fix it. He'd been pacing for five minutes. Mac was just shaking his head as if he didn't really care.

"Is this for real?" Griff asked suddenly. He was wringing his hands. "She's gonna get kicked out, isn't she? What's she gonna do with the baby?" He gasped when a new idea hit him. "Are she and Viggo gonna run off and get married?"

Elise, who had been sitting on the fireplace, narrowed her eyes at Griff. "This kid asks _way _too many questions," she murmured to Nate. "Look, Griff, chances are she will get kicked out, unless she gets an abortion and I really have no idea if she's into that."

"And Viggo doesn't even know about the kid yet," Nate added, "so they're not planning on getting married anytime soon, I reckon."

Mac continued to shake his head. "Yo, this is crazy. Do you know how fucking scared I'd be if I found out I knocked up another competitor? Not that I ain't come close or anything -""Fraser, be a bigger virgin," Elise said.

Mac glared.

Turning away from the fire, Nate put his arm around Elise and addressed the other two. "Listen, y'all. Like Mac just said, I know anyone here would be down-right terrified if something like this happened to them. So when Allegra comes back, we're gonna pretend like we don't know a thing until she tells us." Once finished, he was looking specifically at Griff.

"Right. Like we don't know a thing," Griff repeated.

"_If _she tells us," Elise clarified. "Which she probably won't, knowing her."

"And don't none of you tell Viggo, either," Nate said.

"Tell me what?" Viggo asked.

The sound of his voice caused Griff to jump and scream, Nate to almost drop his coffee (and Nate was definitely not a clumsy guy) and Mac to yell, "OH, shit…!" Meanwhile, Viggo stood in the doorway to the sitting area, rubbing the back of his neck in confusion.

"T-tell you that…" Griff was obviously trying to think of an excuse, looking frantically at Nate and Elise. "…that Psymon hates you?"

Viggo smirked. "Common knowledge." He sat down at the table and tied his boots. "Is there a particular reason that you guys are sitting around and talking about this, by the by?"

Elise cleared her throat. She found it difficult not to stare at the father of Allegra's child. "No. No reason. Stuff comes up, you know?"

Obviously, Viggo was used to being the center of attention, mostly because of how he dressed or how he acted - both flamboyantly. Otherwise, one major thing people didn't know about him was how he couldn't stand being talked about behind his back. The pensive look on his face had started to worry the others.

"Hey, um, do you people have any idea how _much_ Psymon hates me?" Viggo asked.

"A lot, dawg," Mac replied, after Nate and Elise both visibly sighed in relief. "What did you even do to him?"

Viggo sighed and pushed himself up. "There's not much you can do to Piss Man without making him go savage."

"FGAHAHAHA, Piss Man!" Griff fell on the floor laughing.

"Yeah, the whole thing's pretty funny, little dude." Viggo grinned. "So, if anyone needs me, I'll be out freeriding up near Gravitude… Big Al, hey!"

Everyone whipped their heads around to see Allegra disappearing up the stairs, not before staring icily at Viggo.

Viggo screwed up his face. "Dude?"

Griff stopped laughing immediately and sank into a chair, gaping after Allegra. "I, uh, wonder what's eatin' her?"

Breaking his stare at Allegra, Viggo looked defeated. "Join the club. I mean, I haven't even talked to her since -"

"VIGGO-SAN!"

Kaori rushed into the room and threw her arms around Viggo. Viggo looked thoroughly scared, especially when she planted a huge kiss on the side of his pale face. Then she leaned back, studied him with a huge grin, and kissed him again, all the time gushing in Japanese. She giggled for awhile, almost choking Viggo, and then sighed happily.

"You are good dude," she said, wiping a tear away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

An hour after seeing her and all Viggo could think about was - guess who? - Allegra.

_God, this is getting old_.

The season had started, like, a million years ago; he and Allegra had met the first day. They'd become best friends so fast it was blurry. As far as Viggo was concerned, it was pretty difficult not to fall in love with Allegra. He knew the first time she called him a 'douche bag' that there wasn't any way in the world he wasn't falling completely in love with her. She was everything to him, and that's exactly what he'd told her.

And how had she replied? "No, Viggo, it won't work."

What the hell did that even mean, anyway? What wouldn't work? He'd said he loved her, not he wanted to elope with her. That's exactly what he'd said at one point - "I love you, Allegra."

Viggo rolled his eyes as he shifted his weight, following a sharp turn in the course. 'Love', to Allegra, was probably just like 'hate'; 'hate' was a word Allegra used so often that she probably didn't even realize what it meant anymore. Viggo hated hating and didn't do it often, and didn't love often either, not even the countless fangirls he'd hooked up with. He knew what hate was and didn't whore the word around. He didn't whore around 'love', either. He loved Allegra, and that was it. What didn't work about that?

Turning a quick 360, ending with a Mute grab, Viggo landed on his feet and grinned to himself.

"Oh yeah! Viggo DOES it, baby!" he shouted out loud. He figured, after a move like that, that today was too great a day to think about Allegra. After all, snowboarding was a celebration of all things good in life, and Viggo did have a guilty pleasure for freeriding through empty racecourses. He switched on his MCOM just in time to hear Atomika's voice responding to Nate's request for some song by the Ceasers. "Jerk it Out" blared, and Viggo pumped his fist and mouthed along. He knew he looked like an idiot doing that, but he was alone. And even if he hadn't been, who cared?

The Gravitude course took him through an area full of falling rocks. It was dangerous, giving Viggo that familiar thrill. Dodging rocks for dear life, he turned the corner and began a long grind. He stopped at the end, suddenly; someone was behind him. He felt it.

It wasn't the first time that day Viggo had worried someone was following him. On the ski lift, after he'd gotten his tongue stuck to the pole (again), he thought he saw something black and spiky pop up behind him and pop down again. Once his tongue had loosened, he looked down and checked, but all he had seen was parts of Peak One and the city he was passing. He'd forgotten about it, but now, it was emerging through the rocky area and calling his name.

"Hey, VIGGO!" Psymon screeched. "Come on, show me what you're MADE OF!"

Viggo was too stunned to move. He wondered who had told Psymon he was freeriding today. Better yet, he wondered why Psymon looked especially menacing that day. Before he could turn around and board for his life, Psymon ground the grind and smacked Viggo right in the nose.

The Swede went tumbling down the hill, blood trailing after him. Once down, he pushed himself back up immediately and vowed to keep going. Psymon was feet ahead of him now, as if this was a real race.

"Don't worry, I'll say hey to Big Al for ya!" Pysmon promised, waving girlishly.

Viggo felt a jolt of fury. He didn't know what Psymon wanted from him, but Psymon had just gone somewhere he shouldn't have gone _near_.

**The end.**

**Of Chapter 2.**

**So be nice.**

**And review.**

**(Hey it rhymes!) **

**xD**

**R/R **


	3. Chapter 3 Invaded

**Oh ello.**

**I appreciate the reviews very, very much, as well as the fact that you guys seem to like it (I wasn't sure at first, but now I'm feeling pretty darn confident =)**

**So… personal review replies are the following:**

**Kireichocho - Haha, yeah, this kind of thing happens all the time. Why shouldn't it happen to Mr. Womanizer Party Guy, and why shouldn't he end up knocking up his one and only? Thank you very much, my first reviewer!**

**La petite tourne-sol - Sweet name! (French like Allegra's heritage). Thanks for the character-comment; that was a major point I tried to make, I really like all the diversity among the characters and I wanted it to show extra hard. Glad it's looking okay, cuz I mean, Viggo's not so hateable when he's portrayed according to canon (amirite, peeps?). And like I said about Viggo and Allegra getting pregnant, it was bound to happen one of these days, wunnit? Thanks extremely! **

**Collison - Thanks so much! Love your work. Very flattering. Sorry that Psymon isn't in this particular chappie (I LOVE THAT GUY!) but oh, trust me, he shall return. No worries there.**

**Enjoy, churebs. Mountains of love, and a cookie if yez reviews this shawty chapta!**

**Xoxox,**

**ME! **

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Allegra returned at eleven-thirty after stopping at 7-11; she had a nasty habit of OD-ing on dnL when something extremely suckish was happening. And as far as she was concerned, it didn't get much more suckish than getting pregnant.

Kaori was the first to hug her, saying some of the same things she had told Viggo. Allegra suddenly felt like a big fatty as little Kaori hugged her, though she didn't really know why; it wasn't going to show for months, she knew. Having all eyes on her didn't help, either, even though those in the living room had acted 'natural' as soon as she'd opened the door.

As politely as possible, she shrugged Kaori off (hey, Kaori _had_ been nice enough to her, after all) and went to remove her boots. She noticed Elise chatting quietly with Nate by the fire. "Oh, hey, whore," she said pleasantly.

"How are ya, freak?" Elise replied, making the 'Loser' sign on her forehead.

Allegra flipped her off. Elise made no reply this time, nor did anyone even seem to notice. Something was definitely weird with the people around Allegra; Griff was laying on his back, flipping through an upside-down copy of People Magazine, Nate and Elise were over-examining Elise's phone like there was something oddly wrong with it, and Mac was humming along to some slow, boring song unlike his usual style. Allegra decided she didn't need this crap, grabbed some Slim Jims and ran upstairs to her and Kaori's room.

Their room was a big oxi-moron; to the left was Kaori's side, which was pink with flower decorations and pictures of happy anime kitties and a big dream catcher, while Allegra's side on the right was black with neon and silver decorations, and big posters for Ima Robot and Finger Eleven. Her guitar was in the corner; she didn't think before beginning to play one of her favorite MXPX songs. That was her other release, besides abusing dnL - playing her guitar, and she was badass, but even that couldn't prepare her to fully take in this whole stupid thing.

What made it worse was the song she'd happened to automatically chosen. Whenever Radio Big played "Play It Loud", they sometimes ended up playing "Clockwork" by 'Autopilot Off' afterwards. That was the biggest hit, "Clockwork", when Allegra had first entered the SSX circuit; they played it all the time on the bus, and Allegra really, really liked it.

_You're probably sick of being tired … you can't find the strength to close your eyes…_

Allegra quickly dropped her guitar, realizing she'd started to play that damn song without realizing it. Whenever the bridge played, she was reminded of the same thing: a certain daredevil who had once been her best friend.

Jeez, was there anything that _didn't _remind her of -

She wasn't about to even think the name, not about to spell it out in her head. She waved away the image of his proud, regally-sculpted face. He_ sure as hell ain't thinking about _me, she thought miserably. But she was probably wrong.

She lay on her bed and closed her eyes. Inside of her body was not only Allegra now. There was another person inside of her, invading her. She really didn't like being invaded.

Kaori invaded her just then, thrusting open the door.

"You are not happy with the baby?" she asked. She sounded sickeningly sympathetic.

Allegra sat up. "Ya think?"

Kaori played 'romantic comedy best friend', sitting next to Allegra on her bed. "I am so sorry, friend." She paused as Allegra looked away. "I know it can no be easy."

"It isn't easy." Allegra picked herself up to get her dnL, which she'd left on top of the dresser. "But then, not everything is easy."

Enough was said. Both Kaori and Allegra knew everything that had needed to be said, had already been said.

Hesitantly, Kaori glanced at Allegra and asked a silently dreaded question:

"When will Viggo know?"

Of course this had occurred to Allegra. She sighed, screwing her bottle cap (she knew she'd remember screwing _that_). "I didn't want to think about it."

"Oh, you must," Kaori stated the obvious.

Allegra narrowed her eyes. "Of course I 'must'. I think they'll find out once they find out some kid popped out of my vagina."

Kaori smirked back laughter.

"It's not funny," Allegra said.

"I know," Kaori sighed. "It is just so complicated. I never, ever think this would happen.

"But Allegra, Viggo _has_ to know about his baby or else he will never hug it." Kaori frowned.

Allegra knew Kaori was right. She imagined Viggo's face when he find out he was going to be the father of some random kid. Viggo was nineteen, one year older than Allegra was, and neither even wanted kids, much less wanted to have a kid in the middle of the SSX season. Talk about majorly fucking up your rep. Viggo's womanizing days would be over, and neither of them would ever be able to finish on the circuit. They'd had big careers ahead of them. They were both talented.

Jeez, what a nightmare. No wonder Allegra didn't want to think about it.

But she had to, and to answer Kaori, she said, "No he doesn't. Not before anybody else does."

**Reviewskis =D**


	4. Chapter 4 The Wolves

**Hi guys!**

**So guess what? I turned sixteen recently. Guess what I got? **

**A lot of great crap. **

**And guess what else? **

**SOME AWESOME REVIEWS FROM YOU LOVELY PEOPLE, WHICH I WILL PROCEED TO REPLY TO:**

**Kireichocho - Thanks! Oddly enough, unlike most, I always got the vibe that Allegra and Kaori were friends. I feel like they compliment each other; one is a hardcore rebel, and the other is all sugar and smiles. It's kind of a classic friendship pair. I kind of like it that way. And what IS Allegra going to do with the baby? I simply have no idea…**

**Violette91 - Thanks for the review! To be honest, I don't think Kaori is dumb. I think she's just a really, really happy person, and not even all that hyper either. Just… happy. Lol I'm sorry if you don't like her that way. Tell you what, I'll make her chill out. Allegra can def help with that. And to each his/her own, it's all good. =D**

**XJijixthexPandax - Thanks so much! Appreciate it. =) The keeping-them-in-character idea is kind of what I'm going for, so I'm really glad it seems to be working. *sniff, happy tears* I love those guys!**

**Furthermore. I have to be honest with you all; I am also a novelist. I've got some other works rapidly progressing which I plan on publishing. Most writers in my position would be like, "Screw fanfiction, I've got bigger fish to fry." Well, I'm not most writers - I love SSX way too much, and have a MAJOR soft spot for every one of these marvy characters. While I'm loyal to my special series, I shall not stop with this story until I've absolutely got to - and that shouldn't be any time soon.**

**So, that being said…. Enjoy ;)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

If those who lived at the Green Station Lodge were not good at one thing, it was keeping secrets.

It wasn't really their fault (with the exception of Griff); they'd made an agreement, and gone over it several times, not to tell any other competitors or any of the event organizers that Allegra was having a baby. But when Elise went to the salon in Metro-City that day, she and Nate were having a long conversation on the phone about whether or not they could trust Mac and Griff. Eddie (who was once 'close' with Elise) walked by then and heard just about everything. She pushed him against the wall and practically strangled him before demanding he told nobody. He promised. He lied. (Why would he keep a secret Elise asked him to?)

Luckily, he hadn't heard who the father was, and Viggo, who was his good friend, was nowhere to be found. Eddie lived up on Peak 2, and so did Luther and Zoe and Marisol, so of course he told every one of them as soon as he returned from the city. Zoe quickly messaged Moby up on Peak 3, and of course Griff had crossed his fingers, and so on and so forth.

And that was how (almost) every competitor in the circuit learned about Allegra's came and went, and Allegra had not left her bedroom. Every now and then, her phone vibrated, and even rang once or twice, but she didn't dare answer it. Not even officially pregnant for three hours, and she was already turning into an extremely boring low-life. She hated this fucking kid almost as much as she hated its fucking father. Listening over and over again to 'Clockwork' was like gritting teeth that had just been drilled together hard, and then feeling the throb in her mouth.

_Still there are lines for us to write before we close our eyes, and only time will tell the ending when the ink runs dry . . ._The next line went '_time will tell everything_', and something about the way it sounded made Allegra feel a swelling that was a lot like his voice. The way the singer sang those words gave her a strong sting. Those lyrics sounded so matter-of-fact, but they weren't…it sounded like him, and she knew his voice's every word. Why did she have to miss his voice so much?

She decided her stomach suddenly hurt and rolled over. Just because she missed him didn't mean she had to think about him.

But she still didn't want to turn 'Clockwork' off yet.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Only a few minutes ago, Viggo had decided he didn't like it when people whored words around. Well, he changed his mind. He was a dirty rotten street-scum hooker, and he hated Psymon. _Hated_ him.

He turned every corner on his board and raced through every tunnel after Psymon. Up ahead, Psymon, who was taunting Viggo with various songs little kids would sing, crashed through an out of bounds sign. That turn had been sharp and unexpected. Viggo was slender and fast and turned quickly on his board, almost falling backwards from the sudden jerk. He shook his head to get the blood out of his sight. His nose still hurt like hell.

That didn't matter. His mind was going faster than he was. It went back to the first day of the third season, which wasn't _that_ long ago, but seemed like it … Viggo couldn't even remember what he had first done to piss Psymon off, but Psymon definitely hated Viggo more than anyone else on the circuit. He was always doing stupid things that barely bothered Viggo, like tripping him or hiding his stuff; people always warned Viggo to be scared and apologize to Psymon for whatever he did to make him so mad. Viggo always waved it away and laughed, because Psymon was just a guy, just like he was. There was nothing Psymon could do that Viggo wasn't prepared for.

Today, though - Psymon had finally done it. There had to be some kind of weird plan going on, Viggo thought. Psymon had found out where Viggo was free-riding, and then he broke his nose, and was baiting him to chase him down the course. Also, which Viggo definitely remembered, Allegra had glared at him when he'd said hi to her. Everyone knew Psymon was a nutcase, bound to snap at any second…but, Viggo never had actually believed that. He never thought Psymon would hurt Allegra, or something, just to get at Viggo…

Maybe he was being dramatic, but Psymon still shouldn't have said anything about Allegra. Viggo didn't know how many people remembered exactly what had happened the night of that one party, but Psymon couldn't have known about Viggo and Allegra. There was just no way. But that glare had killed Viggo inside for a second.

Anger inhabited Viggo. It was one thing to pick on him occasionally, but putting Allegra in serious harm just to piss him off? Viggo felt like there was a thermometer that was filling up fast and painfully, and while he chased Psymon, he chased the liquid that ran through it. The more he thought about her, the faster he was able to go. The more he could keep up with it.

There was one final grind before the last grind, and then came the end of the course. Viggo found himself right on Psymon's tail. One they reached the empty finish line, Viggo shoved Psymon face first into the snow. Glaring, Viggo unlatched his board, while Psymon cackled.

"Ahahaha . . . pffft, it's Viggo gone bloodlust!" Psymon wiped a tear away. "Oooh, he's SCARAY!"

Viggo stood above Psymon. He felt weird at this angle, since it usually felt the other way around. "Shut up," he said. "I'm not gonna play any games right now, Psymon. Where's Allegra?"

Smirking back another cackle, Psymon pointed a finger at the edge of the mountain. He moved at a pace that was slow and dramatic enough to drive Viggo crazy, on purpose. "Waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Viggo demanded.

Psymon gulped back laughter. "For the return of her dashing hero, who so bravely raced to her rescue to vanquish the Evil Dr. Stark." He attempted to glare and look badass, but burst into laughter again instead.

"SHUT UP!" Viggo yelled. "What the hell are you even _doing_? What did _I_ even _do_?"

Up until then, Viggo hadn't bothered asking that. Psymon stopped dead, glanced at Viggo and answered in an icy monotone, "There are thousands of things a mere pack wolf can do to make the alpha male go savage. I should know; I'm the alpha male."

Viggo shook his head, not even sure he was really hearing this. "You're the what?"

"The alpha male. King of the wolves. King of the peaks. King of the circuit." He stood, staring Viggo down the whole time. Viggo felt a small chill. "Or, I was. You saw me out there, my poor, sappy victims all cheering my name. The liked me. They really did. Not too long before, I'd decided Peak Three would then be called my palace." He blinked, his eyes spelling out something wrong with his mind. "It went like that for a good fortnight, 'til my pack cried mutiny and challenged me out at my throne."

It had taken a few seconds, but Viggo finally understood. Psymon was crazy. He was mad because of the race at Peak Three's Throne, when Viggo beat him. Before then, Psymon had called himself the 'personal owner' of Peak Three, and declared that no one could take him down…

"None of those wolves could beat the alpha male at his own game," Psymon continued, still venomous and in monotone. "No… wolf…but….YOU. So you've got it comin' to ya, buddy - Hey! …. Grr, GIMME THAT!"

Psymon's phone had rung. Viggo had reached into Psymon's bag as soon as he'd heard the ringtone, but Psymon had dove for it. Viggo kicked Psymon so hard that he fell back into the snow. "Hello?" he yelled into the phone.

"Hello? Wait, who the hell is this?" It was unmistakably Zoe's deep, raspy voice.

"Zoe?" Viggo asked. "Oh, good, thank God…" Viggo knew as well as anyone that Zoe was virtually a side-kick to Psymon. "What did he do to Allegra?"

"What did who do to Allegra?" Zoe asked.

"Psymon!" Viggo exclaimed. "I know he did something to her. He's mad because I won that Throne race awhile ago… Why did I have to win that fucking race?" He'd actually practiced long and hard hours to win that race and take Psymon down, but now he'd never regretted anything more.

"What the - Allegra's in her lodge room," Zoe said. "Went down there to see for myself. Ain't left all day."

Viggo's heart did a weird skip. "Is she okay? Is she hurt? Ugh, why did I even go out today?…"

"Oh yeah, she's fine. But, ho-ho, it's pretty bad stuff, man -"

The phone went flying from Viggo's hand and fell in the snow. Psymon had thrown it, and now stared Viggo down again. "She answer your question, '_Swede_'-y pie? There ain't no Allegras in this neck of the woods."

"You did something to her." For the first time, Viggo almost felt too angry to move. "You're the reason she hasn't talked to me since the night of the party."

"Yes, no, maybe so." Psymon cocked his head and squinted his eyes. "Hehehe…"

By now, he'd gotten on his board and began to ride away, picking up his phone on the way out.

Viggo was still planted to the ground. His voice was his only tool of defense.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH ALLEGRA, I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed.

But Psymon only laughed again. "So long, poppet!" he answered as he rode away, leaving Viggo alone again.


	5. Chapter 5 Pain and Progression

Later that day, things had definitely changed among the competitors – among most of the competitors. Allegra was still doing nothing but getting drunk on dnL and ignoring her goddamn phone. It was just like it had been before she'd left home; when things got bad, she'd shut herself up in her room and wouldn't leave for anything. Hours later, she'd go downstairs to face her father with a wicked headache from hanging upside-down. Instinct told her to go down and face her father again, but he wasn't there. She thought she could even face _him _and all his bitching now. Anything was better than going down there and knowing they'd been talking about her all day.

Even so, she couldn't ignore how sick she'd been feeling, and how much it hurt.

There happened to be a freestyle competition to take place at The Junction on Peak One that night, which Allegra was not taking part in, but Mac, Kaori and Griff would compete. That pre-competition afternoon was just like any other. Everyone was yelling at one another and fighting about whatever subject they could come up with. Everyone was irritable; no one could believe what was going on with Allegra and Viggo, and Nate wasn't happy the secret had gotten out. When everyone had agreed to try to be peaceful, Zoe burst into the doorway of the lodge's kitchen.

"Don't you ever knock?" Nate grunted. "I mean, in the last ten times you've been over here today?"

Zoe glared at Nate and then addressed Mac, Griff and Kaori. "Dude… you know I don't ever talk to Rolig, he's a douche, and Psymon's always screwin' with 'em…but something happened."

Everyone was jumpy that day, so Griff, obviously, was extra-jumpy.

"What? What happened? Did Psymon tell him?" he demanded. "Did the Piss Man tell him?"

Zoe's eyes brightened with anger. "Don't ever call him that if you don't want your head stuck to a block of wood on his wall, dipshit." She caught her breath and restarted her rough voice. "I talked to Viggo awhile ago when he was up on Peak Three freeriding, and Psymon was there. Apparently he's worried Psymon hurt her or something…"

Somehow it was obvious to everyone there that the girl Zoe was talking about was Allegra. Nate sat up at this, his tone reasonably more urgent. "Viggo doesn't know…?" he made sure.

Zoe shook her head. "Shit, that prick don't know a thing. But apparently, Psymon's pissed at Viggo for winning that Peak Challenge awhile back…"

She was cut off when Viggo, sweating despite the snow outside, bolted into the doorway. Griff winced when he stepped into the light of the kitchen, and it was obvious why: Viggo must have fallen, as he'd cut his leg and ripped the bottom leg of his pants, where his blood had been frosted with blue ice. His nose also looked bloody. He barely seemed to notice how horrible he looked as he caught his breath.

"Is Allegra here?" he panted. "Is she okay? If she's not okay, someone here is dying!"

"Yo!" Mac yelled, standing up. "Calm the hell down! She's upstairs!"

Viggo gasped sharply, wiping some sweat from his face in exasperation. "I know," he said, "but something's wrong with her." Suddenly he clutched his stomach and leaned against the island. "I'm worried out of my goddamn mind. Has anyone talked to her?"

"I talk to her." Kaori waved a little, carefully and calmly choosing her words. "It's okay, Viggo. Allegra is not hurt, she just tired."

Out of nowhere, Viggo jumped up again. Kaori screamed; Viggo had smashed his fist on the counter. Pans and bowls smashed on the floor and created a puddle of leftover water. "Kaori!" Viggo demanded. "Everyone around here has made it pretty damn clear that she isn't hurt. I'm asking you all, is she okay? Is she feeling okay? Like, what did Psymon do to her?"

Everyone else just started at him; no one knew what he was getting at, but he knew Psymon must have done something unspeakable to Allegra that had made her mad at him, Viggo. Viggo's mind was racing too much for what was coming out of his mouth to make sense, and the longer it went on that way, the more frustrated he became.

"All right, that's enough!" Nate yelled eventually, for Griff's sake; Griff was fairly scared of how Viggo was acting. "Viggo, you aren't gonna like hearing this, but you're probably blowing this way out of proportion." He paused. "Allegra's okay. Psymon is just trying to mess with you."

Viggo sighed. "You don't get it. You saw the way she looked at me."

His voice trailed off. He looked over himself for a split second, like time had paused, and studied himself in that moment, like there was something ultimately wrong with him.

"He definetley did something to her," he said more softly. "Just to piss me off. I know he did."

Kaori, Zoe, Griff, Mac and Nate all avoided looking at Viggo now. Speech was just beyond the capacity of their reactions now. For once, even Griff was quiet as he stared at the floor. No one believed these things could happen in SSx. It was truly terrifying.

Only Kaori went to where Viggo was and gingerly took his much-larger hand.

And Mac said, "Shit, man, you watch way too many movies."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Evening dawned.

Or that was the way it felt, because that day just felt like one long, hard night. The lodge was empty, other than Allegra, so the cost was clear to go out there.

It was nine-seventeen in the evening, and Allegra played mindlessly with her cell phone while sitting on the roof. Allegra thought that if it wasn't totally gay to think so, she'd say the view of Metro City in front of her, neon-lighted and white, was beautiful. Breathtaking, even. Worth sitting around all day for. But that was gay to think. She just seemed to appreciate things more.

It was so weird, this whole thing, the way it made her think. She'd listened on the stairs when she'd heard Viggo yelling her name. She'd heard everything.

It was just like him, she thought, to get all worried when one little thing possibly happened. He'd always been that way, ever since they'd met - always worried when Allegra was in any kind of trouble, screw everyone and everything else. Sure, she asked him why a couple of times, and he'd always denied it, until that morning a few months ago… the morning after they must have done it. It was all such a blur.

She knew he loved her before he said he did, but she didn't love him. Even when he stood up for her and made sure she was okay, which he never did, she didn't love him. Even when they spent those all-nighters watching TV, or when they went to games, or even when they just spent odd hours together laughing, she didn't love him. They'd met on the first day of the season and became instant friends. Awhile ago, Allegra had recognized a habit of blowing off any hint of that strong, sinking feeling when he did something that caught her attention. It was a ritual that kept her from loving him, and it always worked.

That was before they'd had sex. _God, we must have been hammered, _Allegra thought. All that she could remember was . . .

. . .was that look he'd given her. Yeah. That look had lasted awhile. It was like he was apologizing for not doing what he was about to do a long time ago. He just shook his head, and then stared at Allegra, kind of smiling.

Allegra knew Viggo hadn't seen her listening on the stairs earlier, but she noticed that look. She remembered it then. She didn't think she'd ever forget him saying, "You saw the way she looked at me…" How had _she_ looked at _him_?

_What a bitch, I can't even remember… _

Why did looks mean so much when they were thrown around at random moments? If they meant anything to people other than Allegra and Viggo, then Allegra must have broken a lot of hearts, and it was no wonder everybody wanted to marry Viggo. The one time Viggo had sex and forgot to use a condom…

How would she ever tell Viggo she was having a baby? His baby? When she didn't love him? Because she didn't.

"Allegra?"

Allegra felt a weird drop in her stomach. Viggo had climbed up to the deserted back of the lodge roof as well.

"Allegra." He'd never heard him speak this quietly. "Are you okay?"

_Crying is gay,_ Allegra thought as she started to cry for the first time in her entire life.

"Viggo," she said out loud, and ran into his open arms. Viggo's eyes were wide with confusion, but all at once, he thought he could have beaten the crap out of a million Psymons if it meant holding her this way for a few extra seconds. Tears poured onto his arms from Allegra's exhausted eyes.

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**REVIEW!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	6. Chapter 6 One Month Smoothy Along

**Thanks for the support, everybody! Peeyore luhhhve tew yew.**

"Yo, pick it up!" Allegra called. She swerved past Viggo, who momentarily was able to pass by her again.

"Throw your cares to the wind, my friend." He winked smugly.

The always-inseparable pair of best friends crossed each other's paths on the Snow Jam course, down which they were racing alone (and at which Viggo was kicking Allegra's sorry butt, but he didn't rub it in). The night before had brought a fresh blanket of thick snow. Viggo and Allegra had pulled an all-nighter, watching movies with countless cans of soda, popcorn, raw cookie dough, jerky and various candy bars. That was how they had spent a lot of stormy nights in the past month: watching horror flicks and screwballs, playing video games and eating tons of crap. People called them lazy. People thought they were stupid kids. Maybe they were – stupid kids, lazy kids. Dumb kids. But best friends. They had started over; the past had been forgotten.

Or they pretended it had been forgotten.

"Ahh, here we go…" Viggo landed swiftly in the finish line area. "He twists, he lands… YEAH!" He jumped up and down in triumph. "Now THAT'S how it's done!"

His friend laughed. "Dude, you're worse than Griff," she responded to his gloating and sat down, unbuckling her boo ts from her board.

Viggo sat down on the sidelines as well and shook his head. "Nahh, that kid's never seen how they do it in Hemavan." He looked up at the sky and grinned. "Haven't been back home to Sweden in a couple years now." He'd been a nomad growing up, living at every major ski resort in the world, but still viewed Sweden as his home country.

"Viggo the Viking, is that what they call you there?" Allegra teased.

Viggo smiled. "That's a new one, I have to admit. Call me that from now on, wouldja?"

Allegra slugged his arm. "D-bag."

The two of them changed out of their gear and met in between the mens' and womens' locker rooms. They locked arms and headed back to their lodge. Allegra's stomach did a weird, sudden jerk at one point; that happened when she laughed too much. She looked down at herself, and her chest blocked her feet. That had never happened before. She caught Viggo looking, too. She ignored it and studied his body. "Your jacket's buttoned wrong," she said.

Viggo smirked. "You got me fat from all that junk you've been feeding me. I gained, like, ten pounds."

_I've noticed_, Allegra thought. She recognized the green jacket that no longer fit Viggo as the one he was wearing the first day they'd met.

Viggo Rolig was still the shaggy, blonde, goatee-sporting tall guy on the outside and the goofy, free-spirited womanizer on the inside, despite his cute little habit of being a drama queen. _Complete with his signature headband_, Allegra thought, making herself grin. Good ol' Viggo.

"I think you look good with a little extra….um, somethin'-somethin', V," she told him.

"Oh yeah?" Viggo snorted. "Tell me that once I win the Extreme Fatty Olympics."

"Oh, come on, the event organizers have wanted you to gain weight forever. And I didn't do it on purpose."

It was the first time Viggo had called attention to his slight weight gain. He had only once referenced Allegra's, actually saying she looked better curvier. Even Allegra didn't mind having breasts for the first time. No one else had said anything about the twenty pounds she'd gained in a month other than Viggo.

After all, other than most of the competitors, no one knew why.

Like a lot of days, a group of kids had formed a crowd outside of their lodge. They carried cameras and autograph books, wearing SSx t-shirts under their hoodies. They saw Viggo and Allegra and beamed, rushing up to them.

"Guys, look, it's Viggo and Allegra!"

"OH MY GOD. Viggo, you're SOOO hot!"

"You ROCK, Allegra! Can we have your autographs?"

Viggo groaned and took Allegra's hand, flashing the kids a bright (but fake) smile and pulling her into the lodge.

Then he shook his head. "If there's anything on this planet I hate, it's kids."

Allegra looked at him for a minute. "Yeah...fuck kids."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Miles north of where they were, a nasty argument had broken out. Hands on her hips, Zoe Payne glared, as she often did, at Psymon Stark, who lay sprawled out on his bed like a rabid possum. That was the position he assumed whenever Zoe came over to his apartment looking pissed. She would slam the door, close the blinds and yell at him, whipping open his drawers and throwing various pieces of flashy clothes at him.

Today she was especially pissed off.

"….what the fuck, Psymon?" she was saying, when Psymon finally decided to pay attention. "Do you have any idea how pissed they're gonna be?"

"Heh?" Psymon squealed, picking up a handheld mirror and primping out his hair. "Whatchu say to me, Zo-ee?"

Zoe took a red belt out from under his bed and smacked him with it – hard. He screamed girlishly, and the mirror dropped. It broke into tiny pieces on the black, reflective floor.

"Seven years of jinxiness." Psymon sighed, shaking his head. "Never had a chance."

"Psymon, I'm serious," Zoe demanded, "you're gonna tell me now why the hell you're so obsessed with Viggo."

"What's not to obsess over?" Psymon replied. "He's a fine, fine fellow to want to fuck up the ass."

"Psymon!" Zoe clenched her fists, frustrated with him. "The guy's a wimp! He freaks out by the drop of a fucking penny. You could break him in half if you wanted to, but _why fucking bother_?"

Psymon shrugged. "For –"

"If you say 'funsies', I'll beat the shit out of you," Zoe said, glaring again.

Psymon rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Well, I was _gonna_ say for 'luscious, bloody vengeance for my brutal, starving pride'," he told her matter-of-factly, "but if you're gonna be _that_ way –"

"What the hell did he ever _do_ to you, anyway?" Zoe cried.

She knew him way too well. "Don't tell me this is about –"

"Youuuu betchya." Psymon clicked his tongue. "Piss off the wolf, you get the fangs."

Zoe hit on the head with one of his mini, black and green pillows, and he yelped in surprise. She sat down on his head and lowered her voice, addressing him in a serious tone.

"Look, Psy. If I were you, I'd be pissed about the race too. That fucktard must've been on drugs, I have no idea how he beat _you_. But now he's having a baby."

"Is he, really?" Psymon beamed. "Happy, happy news! I'll remember to give him a belly rub. Who's the daddy?"

"Psymon." Zoe narrowed her eyes. "Shut up. I told you Allegra was knocked up, remember? Well, it's his kid."

Psymon's smile twisted downward into a look of shock. He didn't actually remember hearing that Allegra was knocked up, and could have used that to his advantage before, but he was actually pretty happy that Zoe had reminded him at that particular moment…

"His kid, eh?" Psymon asked. His face was returning, in slow motion, to a devilish smile. "You sure about that, Zoe?"


End file.
